Memories of life before SHIELD
by ThePinkestQueen
Summary: A Dark Memory of one of S.H.I.E.L.D's members before he was trained to fight and protect, including himself. Hurt/Rape/Language
1. Chapter 1

Life before shield

{The movie The Avengers tells you about our favorite heroes enough to know what to expect and follow the story in the movie, but I have decided to share with you a few tragic incidences that took place before hand. Focus: Agent Clint Barton (my favorite character.) }

He was about 19 or so, just bout a used Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. Clint was feeling bad ass with the push bar on the front and spot light on the driver's side. Nice eye catching white paint job. Only a few scratches but to the young inexperienced teen the thing was cherry. He knew nothing much about mechanics and like we all do, he just ignored all the small rattles and sounds all old cars tend to make. The car was a beauty, in his mind. I mean come on duel exhaust!

The high performance engine was all the young blonde could ask for. His car of course was a big gas guzzler and unknown to Clint an even bigger target. The cops were pulling him over for anything and everything: The windows were too tinted, speeding (of course), unsafe lane change the works. The blonde still loved his baby and sure a shit was not going to let a few bored police men get in his way. He decided to start taking it easy, the car was old and tired and the cops were aching to stick him with a fat ticket.

He really was free for the first time, no longer being taken advantage of in the circus, his family mostly gone, and abusive brother was M.I.A at the time. Life seemed like it was finally going his way until that night…

It had just rained; the roads were kind of slick not too bad but the young man knew he had rear wheel drive so instead of zipping through that yellow light, like he had countless times before, he stopped and waited at the big five-way intersection. A moment later his light to turn green the small little blonde proceeded straight, like he had done hundreds of times on his way home, only this time something awful happened.

Out of nowhere a big old rusty truck came careening from Clint's right directly into his precious car, as he railed to the left a good 5 feet into cement median. All he could hear was shattering glass, screeching tires and the loudest thud you could imagine.

The 19 year old "grown man", turned into a scared teary eyed boy slowly getting out of his now crushed car, bleeding from the head and shaking like it was 10 degrees out instead of the middle of summer. He pried himself out of the now bent door and took one look at his pride and joy and burst into tears due to the damage he was laying his eyes upon. "What happened?" He said sobbingly sniffling as he looked at the site. He ran his sleeve along his eyes to wipe away the tears he could not control to save his life.

The man approached him, towering over little Clint as he got closer. He was a heavy man probably close to 300 lbs. He was wearing a plaid shirt tucked into worn out jeans, the last button was undone revealing a triangle space where a white shirt peeking through. The creepy man was wearing a dirty white cap with a red lid that was frayed at the edges that said "Peterbuilt" on it. The man had shaggy hair flipping out from the sides of his cap connecting to a coarse unmaintained salt and pepper beard with a few hints of brown in it.

The scruffy big man was now approaching the shaking boy. The blonde was still hysterical and growing even more frightened by the minute. Clint was crouched down looking at the wreckage. "What happened, boy is that what you asked me?" He removed his left hand from the tattered bumper to look at the man as he said that, sensing danger he wished he had his bow and arrow. The blonde stood up quick and with little training at this point in his life attempted to pull a fast one on the man. He walked backward to his demolished car murmuring something about getting paper work, but the big man, who had just identified himself as Red, followed. Clint reached into his car through the broken window and stretched his arm toward his bow but before he could do anything, Red grabbed his hand and snatched his bow, his only protection.

The small 5'6 136 lbs boy was not contest, he was short and had nearly no muscle yet, especially compared to this guy who was easily 6'4 and over 300 lbs. He man smirked at this and happily and said "You won't need this, sweet cheeks. What you think this is the 16th century or something, boy?" With one swift jolt the man snapped Clint's first and only bow, it was his prized possession, besides the car which the man had just ruined as well.

The young soon to be archer looked at Red with red watery eyes, he cleared his throat to act as if he had not been sobbing moments before. "We need to report this." As Clint finished his sentence the big trucker grabbed his shoulder and said "Report what?" with a wide smile. The young man shifted his head to look at the two vehicles and looked back but before you could point out the obvious, Red Growled "You wanna get me in trouble?" The man grew increasingly angry "This whole thing could have been avoided if you just fucking waited for me to pass you!" Clint looked at him with scared puppy dog eyes. "But-" he started and was cut off. "No you little shit" as he stepped in closer "you listen to me, you know what a warrant is you little fuck?" He was leaning down in the blonds face "I bet you don't you sniveling little prick, I'm not going back to fucking jail because some stupid ass little fairy wants to play rent-a-cop." Clint was scared but at the same time getting mad and without thinking blurted out "But it was your fault, you-you ran the red light" his breath hitching in between statements, his voice still shaky.

This was a mistake that will haunt Clint for the rest of his life; maybe this is why he became a so called "heartless" assassin. The trucker grabbed his small shoulders, nails digging his back, a sadistic rage flooded Big Red's soulless dark brown eyes. "You just fucked with the wrong man." He pushed the teen backwards against his car with such force causing him to wince in pain. Clint fell down from the impact grabbing at his sore sides and back pains from the crash. Then Red grabbed the boy and swung him over his shoulder like he was a rag doll. The young man began yell for help, another mistake. The big trucker took the smaller body and flung him the ground where he nailed his head hard on the concrete

With a big workers boot at his throat the barley conscious boy looked up at him, head throbbing, as he said "one more peep out of you I'll put something in your mouth that'll shut you right the fuck up." He bent down and grabbed the chest of his shirt and lifted him with one arm and though him into the truck. He was barley aware of anything when he saw a familiar face, could it be? No, that can't be possible. "Barney?" The teen said in a broken high pitched voice.

"You think this was an accident?" the voice said. "I've been looking for you for a while now, Clint." Confused the blonde attempted to sit up in vain. No sooner did he move was he slammed in the side of his already throbbing head. Tears were filling his eyes once again. "Barney why are you doing this, I'm your brother?" His voice squeaked. "You used to be, back stabber!" His brother screamed. "You and your do good attitude ruined everything!" He was now pointing in Clint's face. "As if you were some sort of saint!" He continued. "Now you're going to pay." The teen's eyes darted around the truck his breathing was heavy. "No, Bar-ney" we weakly said as he choked back tears. "No-ha-o, please, I'm your bro-ther, all we ha-ad was each-othe-er 'me-ber?" The crying in his voice was so bad at this point every word was breaking up.

The thoughts raced through his head why did I take this road no one ever travels it. Might be days before his smashed up car is even found. All the thoughts of what if was interrupted. "Look at me, your fucking pathetic, Clint still the same scared pussy you always were, I did everything while you were busy showing off your stupid bow-and-arrow tricks. I hated you for that. Then after putting up with all the bullshit you try and turn us in for trying to make a little bit of money on the side? I fucking deserved that money!" "plea-sse, don't-" his stamen was stopped by a slap across the face. "Quit his sniveling I tired of it." Red piped in. "Turn down here Barney snapped. The truck made the turn. The grinding of the wheel well against the tire was become too loud. "I know I nice quiet place where we can teach you a lesson Clinty-boy" Laughing as he said that.

The trio had arrived at a broken down warehouse, the windows were all boarded up and there was a big metal door that was now a gross green and rust mix. "Wait here and watch that puke I'll be right back" Barney ordered. He struggled for a moment but finally pulled that disgusting door open. Two or three bats flooded out. "Perfect" Barney slyly said. He waved Big Red over. He shut off the engine and wrapped his big hand around Clint's small arm. As he yanked him up Clint pleased one last time for freedom. "plea-se, oo-h please just lemme go-ha-o, I wont t-tell any-ha-onne." The big trucker just smiled and laughed. "Don't think so little guy." Barney poked his head out to see what was taking so long. The blonde was digging his heals in the dirt in vain, begging no and pleading. "What are you going to do?" he screamed "I'll do anything, please, no" he was pulling and was trying anything he could. "Barney, don't hurt me, I'm your brother I love you!" Big red threw Clint in the dark place where he fell.

All the sudden a match was lite lighting a few candles. Enough to bright the horrid place. The teen saw a few tables with what looked like tools…or worse and a filthy mattress on the ground. "Oh my god, NO!" Clint became even more hysterical. "Oooh my god-ah wh-at are you gunna doo-ha-oo?" sniveling not caring how looked he looked right now. Thinking how this time two hours ago everything was fine.

"Shhhh, little brother, you're making a fool of yourself." Barney said dryly. "Red, door." He demanded. As it squealed shut Clint cringed. "Plea-" Clint started. "What did I say, Clint? Shhh, no more talking." He circled his little brother. "I've waited a long time for this day…too long." He said unbuttoning his shirt. "You know what prison is like Clinty? I do…let me tell you, it's not fun, it's a real bitch, now guess who the bitch is? YOU!" Red laughed at this. "Who's first?" Barney answered that question with a death glare. The small teen looked down with tears in his eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" "You really wanna know Brother?" he got closer to Clint, the heat was radiating off his angry body. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard, I want you to feel every bit of pain and embarrassment I felt, you know how humiliating it is to be caught never mid turned in by your own flesh and blood?"

He stood in front of his brother still on his knees. "Pull down my zipper." He said in an evil voice. Red was in the corner watching with a sick twisted face, wondering if Barney would really do what he saying, lord knows he was hoping he would. Clint looked at his brother. "Please." He said still crying. "I can't." Smiling he replied. "Oh yes you can. Now pull down my zipper!" "Oh god Barn, no, please no." this time the smile was wiped away and he got in the small blonde's face. "If I ask you again I'm chopping yours off." He inhaled and slowly extended his left hand toward Barney's fly. He slowly pulled it down. "That's a good boy. Now undo my button." Clint did. "Pull it out." Clint froze. "I-I" he started to cry loudly, "I can't, Barney, PLEASE!" He received a harsh smack across the face, his brother walked over to the table and grabbed a pair of gardening shares. "You leave me no choice." He grabbed at Clint's paints and began to pull them off, right through the teen's attempts at stopping him. "Want me to fucking cut it off and shove it down your throat?" "No, please stop!"

The small blonde grabbed into Barney's pants reached in and felt it, all warm. He looked away squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Look at me!" He demanded. "You look at me, right in the eye, I'm the one you betrayed, and this is your fault!" He said this so sadistically, as little fragments of spit hit Clint's face. He looked at his bother and pulled out his member already beginning to get hard, the thought of hurting his younger brother, whom he was always jealous of, was turning him on. The pain was more satisfying to him than anything else. "Now suck my fucking dick!" Red stood up for a better view, diverting the blondes attention. He looked at Barney pleadingly one last time, crying harder and harder as he sowly moved in closer. "Let's go, come on remember they call you hawkeye don't you love to suck on worms?" Red let out a chuckle. Barney grabbed the back of his little brother's head and forced him into his groin. "Open your fucking mouth!" He screamed at the crying teen. "NOW!" He finally opened his mouth gagging and as his brother started pushing his head and thrusting his pelvis into Clint's face. The blonde began to panic and flail around trying to excape the clutches, he finally was able to gasping for breath, "I can't breathe" he said gasping. "My nose is clogged, please stop." His head was quickly forced back on his own brothers dick he was trusting so hard It was gagging Clint. He tried to pull away again, trying to talk through the muffed penis in his mouth you could tell he was saying he couldn't breathe. Finally Barney came and held Clint's head against him "Swallow." He had no choice he did and was release gasping for air. He then curled up continuing to weep. He was talking but is was incoherent due to the crying.

"On the bed!" Red ordered. The small curled up ball didn't move. The trucker then raced over and kicked the poor thing in the spine. Clint let out a loud yelp "You heard me boy, bed!" he then grabbed Clint by his already sore arm and threw him on that nasty mattress. "Ohh GOD NO PLEASE!" The little blonde screamed and begged again proving to be useless. Red reached over to the dirsty table and grabbed a crusty bottle of Vaseline, so gross looking it looked as if it had been found in some trash barrel somewhere , he pulled Clint's pants the rest of the way down and ripped off his underwear. "Don't do thi-ah-is, please!" Both the his captors laughed at him red jammed two fingers in that filthy jar and the with his right hand on boys hip his took his left hand with the lube on it and took two fingers and jammed them right into Clint. He tensed up and grabbed at the edge of the mattress, while yelping in pain. Red was laughing as he jammed his two fingers in and out faster and fast feeling the boy tense from the inside and out while crying and begging for an end. He then removed his fingers so Clint went to collapse on his side. Red didn't car. "So that's how u like it huh you little slut?" he said pushing him on his back. "This aint your first time is it? Why didn't you tell me you was a whore?" Red and Barney were both laughing. "Did you know your baby bro was a whore Barn?" Red then grabbed Clint's legs and pushed them up next to his puffy baby-face "Hey Barn, gimme a hand would ya, hold this little chicken wing I don't want him to get cute with his feet so close to my head." Barney walked over. "Gladly Big" he grabbed his brothers ankles keeping them securely over his head. Then Red was ready, he trusted himself deep inside Clint. "Never fucked a whore this tight before." And he started hissing laughing. Clint was biting his lip trying to fight the pain until he could suddenly taste blood. He squeezed his eyes closed but he couldn't ignore it. "Stop! Get offf me! Please it hurts!" He was screaming and crying as Red plowed into the small frame. Blood was dripping on the mattress he felt it, almost like he peed the bed. "Please just stop it!" The more he begged the harder red pushed. Harder and harder he pushed, using the floor to trust into Clint as fast as he could so he could tear up the small body as bad as he could. Then finally after what felt like hours he came. He collapsed right on the small blonde. As he got up he said "My seed will be leaking outta you for days, thanks for the ride sweet cheeks, you were the tightest piece of ass I ever had." As they left Clint there Barneys parting good bye was "see you again real soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"….again real soon" echoed through the nineteen year olds mind. Clint didn't even really believe what really had just happened…

He lay on the vile mattress curling up hugging his knees in shock. He was staring at the door in hope that a police officer would miraculously come in and save him, but also in cripple in fear that Barney and Big Red would pull it open again.

Some time had passed and the teen knew the longer he stayed there the worse his chances would be. The pain he was feeling was excruciating barley able to pull his legs back in his faded jeans. His boots were thrown on untied and slowly wincing with a slight hitch in his throat began to the rusty door.

It was blindingly bright out, especially after being in the boarded up warehouse for so long. His eyes adjusted finally he walked with a slight squint. He had no idea where he was or how to get back. He was walking that dirt road for what seemed like hours, then what looked like a scarily familiar truck approached, frozen in fear he watched as it slowed down.

It was just some regular man, mid-forties or so. He looked at the shaking teen, with one tan arm sticking out his window.

"Boy you alright?" the man said. Clint couldn't answer he knew he'd cry. He shook his head no.

"You pissed yourself, son." With a red face he reached to his groin and felt the hot wetness.

"I got me a boy 'bout your age, wouldn't want someone to see him like this and keep on going 'bout their business, hop in."

The blonde just stood there. The man put the truck in park to access what was going on, by further look he could see the boy had been crying and was pretty banged up. Spots of blood on his clothing and the urine stain on his pants.

"You get yourself sloppy drunk and fight?" Clint started to slowly back up; the pain was evident in his face. He was rubbing his pockets, he wanted to blurt out the horrors that he'd gone through.

The man drew closer the blonde backed up until he almost toppled over a rock made to keep cars from going down into the swamp with a quick snag the kind stranger grabbed the teen's sore arm he could see the burses forming.

"What happened to you, babe?" Clint looked at the man who was still holding his arm and said

"I don't know." His voice was fighting back tears. He thought to himself why did I say that? He wanted to scream he was attacked and even knew his attackers names. Hell he even knows the plate number of Big Red's truck.

"No"

He said and tried to pull his arm out of the man's grasp. He didn't let go. He placed his hand on the small blonde's other shoulder and looked him right in the eye. Clint looked away he didn't know this man, yet he just couldn't even look at him. His eyes welted up and he tried to speak.

"Shush now ya here?" He was shaking, and the man said

"Names Bo" he walked the boy over to the passenger side, opened in, and helped him in. He was unsure what to think at this point.

"Where you headed?" Bo asked glancing at the fragile looking teen in the very corner of the cab of his truck. In an attempt to hide his tears he rubbed his whole face with his let palm, breathing deeply with a few stalls. Clint looked out the window and finally masking his voice as hard as he could simply said,

"I don't know." Bo looked at him once more.

"You wanna go to the doctors, boy, you look rough?" He could barely finish saying that before Clint cut him off with a sharp

"NO!"

There was a brief silence, then hysteria.

"I do-ha-on't even kno-ha-ow where I am!" He was viciously rubbing his hands to his legs like he often did when he was nervous.

"Stop! You're going the wrong way!" Confused Bo tried to make sense of the screaming of the blonde. He pulled the truck off to the road side.

"They might be there." He was wildly looking around starting to recognize some of the scenery.

"They'll FIND me!" Bo didn't like this,

"Are you fruit loops boy?" Clint still acting weird to the man remained frantic.

"The cops after ya or somthin'? Cause I can't help ya out there."

"NO! The men, no my brother they are after me-ha-ee! We can't go-ha-o back there!" His red face flushed with tears and sweat looked all around his surroundings.

"They the ones that beat you up?" Before Clint could answer he stalled and looked down at his knees…

"That's…that's not all they did." His eyes shifted toward Bo, just not directly in his eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo asked suspiciously. The blonde was choking on his words.

"You a fucking queer boy?" The lost puppy like eyes just looked at the man speechless…

"Answer my question, you suck dick, you one of them?" One of them? Clint thought

"He, my brother made, they, I didn't want…"

Before the teen could finish Bo stopped him in his tracks.

"This rides over, you one of them hooker freaks that got what he deserved, I know your type poisoning my town." The older man coldly reached across Clint forcing him to flinch and opened the passenger side door awaiting him to leave.

"I need help." Clint chocked, "plea-ha-se do-ha-n't leave me here.

He slowly slides out the open door cringing in the pain he felt as he moved. As we walked the door shut and tried to plead one last time. Bo stared straight, in disgust, who knows what thoughts were going through his mind

"I can't believe I let ya in my truck, pig"

The traumatized boy couldn't even respond to that, how could someone be so cruel he almost thought then his brother's nasty face hovering above him flashed before his eyes. He was not the same boy he was this time yesterday.

Still in shock and thinking sporadically the blonde marched on. Finally he came to the wreckage of his beloved car. He looked down and saw his broken bow. He picked it up and with some jerry rigging and electrical tape he, didn't quick fix it but made it somewhat usable. He grabbed his quiver and again began to go onward. To his relief he was a bar, he started to head for it as fast as he could.

"Thank god!" he yelled as he pulled the handle open but to his horror there were only two people there: Barney and Big red.


End file.
